


Trespass Sweetly Urged

by Gaya



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: About first times and mornings after, Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Read at your own risk :P
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 12:46:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6520336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaya/pseuds/Gaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>About first times and mornings after</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trespass Sweetly Urged

**Author's Note:**

> Something I wrote per request on tumblr
> 
> Also posted here: http://thebeastunderyourbed.tumblr.com/post/142529100917/title-trespass-sweetly-urged-fandom-from-dusk
> 
> Title comes from Romeo and Juliet.

** **

 

 **R** ichie’s eyes are on her with that serious stare Kate has learned to see through.

 _He’s taking me in_ — she understands —, _but won’t touch me until I ask him to_.

She had been the one to go to his apartment and guide him to the room. And Richie followed her cues with no questions, sitting when she stopped in front of the bed and taking his shirt off when she started undressing. But when there’s nothing covering her except for her newly-bought underwear, he finally breaks the silence:

“I see someone has been to the black-lacy section of Victoria Secrets.” His voice is slightly hoarse — whether from anxiety or excitement she can’t tell, maybe both. He frowns slightly “But I’ve always imagined you wearing white panties.”

He is obviously teasing, but Kate pouts anyway.

“I can go home if you’re not satisfied with the view.”

 _That_ makes him move and his hands go up to her hips, fast as a snake strike, before she can take a step back. Goosebumps rise all over her skin when his warmth bleeds through the fine fabric of her panties.

Richie looks at her with a boyish and mischievous smirk that only a Gecko can pull off so naturally and she knows he felt her reaction.

“You can go home if that’s what you want. I’ll drive you myself. But if you’re asking me…” He slides his hands up and the rim of his glasses reflects the yellow, dimming light in the room as he follows the movement of his hands, thumbs brushing gently over her belly until he stops right under her breasts — some sound almost escapes from her at that, but she is able to bit it down — _too soon_ “I don’t want you to leave.”

He’s looking up at her, resting his chin on the vale between her breasts and she brings her hands to caress his cheeks and brush the freshly washed hair out of his face. His smell and the fading blush on his skin tell her about his very recent hot bath and she wonders if he knew what she was planning to do when she called earlier. Wouldn’t be a surprise coming from him.

He swallows and she feels the movement under her fingers; the strong line of his jaw, the shaved smoothness of his cheeks, the quick pace of his pulse… _So I’m not the only one nervous here_.

“Good” She says “Because I plan on spending quite a while here with you.”

Richie answers by pulling her down to a kiss. The sigh that escapes her lips holds the ‘thank you’ she can’t put into words. _Thank you for not doubting me, for listening, for these little things that are — oh — so great, for making me feel loved._

The kiss is tender and intense. She grabs his hair and melts into him with an easiness that would be embarrassing if this wasn’t Richie, and it didn’t make so much sense for her. He kisses down the line of her neck, hungry but ever careful not to mark her where someone could see — like her father, for instance. Experience made them wiser after all.

It is instinct that makes her roll her hips against him, and it feels almost as good as the groan he releases against her collarbone, but she also feels _him_ hard under her. It is not at all unpleasant or the first time she ever felt it, but it is the first time where she is willing to go all the way and it makes it all a little too real for her to keep acting naturally, because… What if she does it all wrong from then on?

Richie stops and looks at her like she’s made of glass and he can see right through.

“You trust me?” He asks suddenly, but not without affection.

At another moment, Kate would have a sarcastic come back for that because she is _on his lap_ , wearing nothing but the most expensive pair of underwear she’s ever bought in her life, and he is seriously _questioning her about her trust in him_ , but what comes out of her mouth is a “Yes” that probably is too hasty and a little high-pitched, but totally true as it is.

He smiles.

“Lay on the bed with your back up.”

And so she does without really knowing what to expect next — maybe all the more excited for it. The soft sound of his steps on the carpet assure her that he is still in the room, but when she starts moving to pull herself up and check, there is the weight of a big hand between her shoulders.

“Stay down” The mattress moves and an open mouthed kiss at the back of her neck is his atonement for the harsh command.

And then his hands are all over.

Gentle, but firm touches that start at the bottom of her feet and travel up her legs sending a tingle of heat to the inside of her thighs. She moves to rub them together, but Richie holds her in place with hands on the back of her knees and that’s a new, good feeling she can’t resist — and does not want to — so she melts under his touch again.

The bed creaks when he moves over her with a knee at each side of her body and he slides the pad of his fingers between her legs, near where she is starting to ache, but never touching  _there_. When he skips to move over her back, she lets out a whine of frustration and he chuckles, landing a light slap on her ass.

“Patience, Kate Cakes.”

She is not sure if it’s the slap, or his low, deep intonation, but a rush of heat washes down her middle to pool south and he does not stop her from rubbing her legs together this time. Richie could mess with her and drive her crazy in the best and worst way, but judging by the hardness that is brushing against the back of her thigh, she has the same ability.

His hands are big and strong, and feel _so, so good_. He slides up and down her back and her sides, kisses her neck, brushes the tip of his fingers on the side of her breasts and she sighs, and moans, and smiles.

When Richie asks her to turn over Kate is blissfully relaxed and hot all over, most of all _hungry for him_. She moves up and he leans in to the kiss she demands, but pulls back all too soon to keep going. Kate is about to protest again when she notices him sliding her bra down her arms and realizes he had unclasped it when she was on her back.

“Smooth.” She comments softly.

Richie smiles after placing the bra on the night stand “I try to be.” He takes a moment to give her an appraising look and she remembers just how naked she is “You’re so beautiful, Katie.”

He moves to stand on his knees, between hers, and she wants to reach for him again, needing to feel his skin and her wish is granted when he starts working on her breasts. Richie uses his hands, his nails and the tip of his tongue to have her writhing under him while he observes with a faint smile and a glint of something that she could see even behind the lenses. A _hunger_. Like he is studying her body, drinking up her reactions and searching carefully for more.

Then he moves down.

Over her belly.

Around her navel.

And — oh — finally!

He pushes the fabric to the side slips a finger in and goes still for a second, and she is pretty sure he’s holding his breath. She is _so wet_ and it would embarrass her if she hadn’t felt his erection twitch against her knee at the same time her walls pulsed around him.

Richie exhales before moving back to pull her panties with much more calm then she has at the moment, because she is very much inclined to kick that thing out. But, luckily, he remains careful and rests it on the night stand along with the bra. Kate knows she will thank his carefulness later since she planned on wearing those again.  

His anxiousness shows when he wastes no time to bring a hand to caress her inner things as the other works her sex, teasing, going in and around, brushing against her clit and making her grind shamelessly against him. Shame is for moments of too much thinking, and none is surpassing her needs at the moment.

There is this pressure building inside and she only has to let it out or she’ll be frustrated for the rest of her life, she’s sure of it!

“I want to eat you out, but I’ll do it later” He says adding another finger and she throws an arm over her eyes “Right now I want to see you come. Can you do that for me, Katie-Cakes?”

She opens her mouth to answer, but another sound comes out and it takes a while for her to find words in the mess that is her brain at the moment.

“If you help me.” She breaths out.

“My pleasure.” He kisses the wrist she has over her eyes “Just relax, babe.”

His lips brush against her chin and she turns to kiss him eagerly, grabbing his shoulder and the back of his neck as she moves her hips to meet the palm of his hand.

Then her whole body grows tense and snaps, and Kate releases a breath she didn’t realize she was holding. She relaxes in his hands as Richie kisses her face, her eyes, her neck… And the rim of his glasses keeps digging in her skin — as it always does when they make out —, and she thinks this is the most beautiful moment of her life.

When she opens her eyes, he is up on an elbow by her side, brushing her hair off of her face with his free hand.

“You okay?”

“So much better than okay…” Then she realizes his hard-on is pressing her hip, painting her skin with precum. _He's naked..._ But this turn around the sense of reality does not bring fear.  Right now she is _craving_ “Please, tell me you have condoms.”

Richie smiles proudly it is almost absurd how much he looks like a nerd kid considering the situation.

“Never hurts to be prepared” He says and moves to sit up and open the drawer on the nightstand to take the condom. He is about to open the package when she holds his wrist and he stops looking at her with a cocked eyebrow under the frame of his glasses.

“Let me do it”

He gives her the package and she can’t take her eyes off of him as she opens it so she decides to take the opportunity to actually feel it in her hand.

He doesn’t protest.

It is definitely more than two fingers, but the skin is smooth and hot under her touch even if at it’s center it is as hard as steel. The head is weeping and she tests the liquid with a thumb when it twitches again, prompting her to look up and check Richie’s expression. His eyes are closed and his head is leaning against the headboard, and since he didn’t seem about to complain she starts moving up and down.

“If you keep doing that, this will be a really frustrating night for both of us.”

She stops on his cock, but drags her nails gently on his thighs.

“See how fun it is teasing others?”

He laughs and reaches to touch her lips, thumb pushing inside her open mouth.

“ _Sounded_ like you were having fun.”

As absurd as it is, Kate blushes at that.

But then she moves to roll the condom on and Richie helps her climb over him, sliding his hands up and down her thighs as she looks for support on his shoulders to push herself up.

“Do it the way it feels right, okay?” He whispers putting himself in place for her to ease down on him.

It isn’t _pain_ , not much; it is more the _tension_ of being stretched around something bigger than she's used to. She places her hands on his chest and feels his muscles tensing, pulsing inside her. Kate breaths out to relax and leans in kiss him, which seems to work to relax him too. Her nails drag at his back and he bulks up instinctively, just enough to make her gasp.

“Okay.” She nods.

“Okay”

Slowly, she starts to move and set a rhythm and he holds her hips, not guiding as much as looking for some part of her to grab. His grip will probably break their rule of not leaving a mark, but she decides she can handle not wearing a bikini for a while because she _gets it_ , she can’t take her hands off of him too. She keeps caressing his chest, biting his shoulder, kissing his neck, and it’s kinda scary how she can’t get enough of him.

Her legs are getting tired when he wraps an arm around her waist and turns them over. Kate releases a sigh of relief and nods again as he pushes back in to move again, steady and intense. The pain became a minor burning a while ago and she wraps one leg over his hip.

His chest is brushing against her nipples and she feels a delicious tingle every time that happens. Grabbing his hair as he kisses her neck, she can’t really make out the things he’s murmuring against her skin in the fog of her mind. All she knows is she’s feeling good and the pressure is building again. A sweet burn that finds relief where their bodies are united.

Richie moves to grab the headboard of the bed, looking at her and she grabs his neck to bring him to a kiss as she moves a hand down her clit. She nips at his chest as her walls start to flutter around him and he releases a sound that could be a grunt of pain, but she can’t quite recognize, because she is _so close_. Something like a “Sorry” leaves her lips and he gives her a messy kiss to show he heard it. And … _oh_!

She is lost in the sweetest agony when he starts losing his rhythm.

“Go on” She says, still breathless, caressing the back of his neck and looking in his eyes, there are little drops of sweat shining on his forehead and his glasses are askew. She adjusts them “You got to see me come. I want to see you too. Let it go, _relax_ , _babe_.”

His eyes snap shut for a second and there is a rush of warmth inside of her. She feels an answering pulse from her body, and Kate is too sensible and tender at that point, but when he pulls out, can’t help the feeling of emptiness.

He lays by her side and he looks so beautiful, so relaxed, that she can’t help but feel utterly and purely happy. She was wrong, _this_ the most beautiful moment of her life right here.

Richie takes off his glasses to clean the sweat under his eyes and looks at her. Somehow, the blue there seems lighter.

“Thank you.” he says.

“For what?”

“For trusting me.”

She takes the glasses from his hand and sits up to put it back on him, cocking her head as if to have a better angle of the view, she smiles brightly.

“My pleasure.”

 

* * *

 

 

 **T** he next day she finds herself alone in the bedroom and panics for a second before remembering Richie’s voice coming from somewhere distant when she was half-asleep. _“I’m gonna make us breakfast, okay?”_

In the morning silence, Kate is able to catch the noise of steps coming from the kitchen so she calms down. The sun is up, light slipping through the curtains to give a dream like look to the room and she checks his phone by the bed to know what time is it. Half-past eight, also, Richie has five missed calls from Seth, but if he didn’t check she is not in the mood to bring that up at the moment — _maybe later_.

Looking at her reflection in the bathroom mirror, Kate searches for visible hickeys, but mostly for any visible signal of the permanent change within her, and can’t find either _._ Everything is different, but will look the same from the outside.

There’s a necessaire in her bag with everything she needs to brush her teeth and take a quick bath. There’s another set of clothes too, but she decides to be lazy and only take the panties before throwing one of his large t-shirts over her head.

Richie gives her a double take when she enters the kitchen.

“You could only wear that when you’re here.”

“And the panties are white.”

The blue in his eyes becomes something darker and he takes the cigarette from his lips to blow the smoke; a mischievous smile playing on his mouth.

“How long can you stay?”

She snatches the cigarette from his hand and inhales.

“Until five, I think? I told my father I’d be back for dinner and Scott is covering for me. The rest of the day is ours.”

“Your father is a good man. I don’t want you two fighting because of me.”

“He knows about you! Just, there are things he does not need me to report to him.”

He shrugs.

“That’s right.”

He gives her a quick kiss before returning his attention to the stove and she checks what he is preparing. Waffles and something with cherries that smells so good that makes her mouth water. She licks her lips and hugs his back, careful not to give him a cigarette burn.

“I love you, you know?”

He shakes his head.

“After everything last night, _this_ is what gets me a love declaration. I’ll take note. Food instead of orgasms.”

She moves away to face him and blows the smoke before placing the cigarette back between his lips.

“Food _and_ orgasms. Even better.”

“I knew there was a reason I loved you too.”

As he talks, some of the ash falls on the food and she tries to fan it away with her hands.

“The waffles will be covered in ashes.”

“I’m cooking you breakfast and you’re finding a reason to complain.” He teases, rolling his eyes “I don’t know how to break it to you, but I think we’re officially a normal couple.”

Kate hits his arm playfully and climbs on the counter top while he throws the cigarette away and turns off the stove.

He comes to her and their kiss tastes like smoke. Just like that she is on fire. Her legs go up to wrap around his waist and she is holding his face, almost forgetting about breakfast when they hear the voice.

“Well, look at the preacher’s daughter.”

Kate almost jumps, but Richie holds her in place with his hands firmly on her thighs as he calmly turns his head to face his brother. Which is very smart considering that if she moved, Seth would see her underwear _and_ lack of thereof.

“ _What_ are you doing here?”

The oldest Gecko ignores the impatience in his brother’s tone and walks into the kitchen to steal a waffle from a plate.

“I was wondering why my heartless brother wasn’t answering his phone and came here to make sure you weren’t kidnapped by a cartel or something. But now I see the reason of your distraction. Got carried away studying the bible, didn’t you?”

Richie moves and Kate fears losing the shield of his body, but he pulls her by the waist with him so his body is still blocking the vision of hers when he turns to face his brother. Seth is no danger, but she’s feeling a little exposed and thankful she doesn’t have to explain it to Richie in order for him to help her.

“Judging by your free time to break into my house, you’re not having bible studies of your own, right?” Richie guesses.

“Yep! Just as you two, lovebirds, were enjoying your sex life, Vanessa called a break on ours.”

Kate moves away from her boyfriend just enough to shoot a mean look at the older Gecko.

“How did you even get in here?” 

Seth looks positively offended.

“I’m wounded! One night in my brothers pants and you’ve already forgotten all we’ve been through, peaches?”

Richie rolls his eyes and answers for him.

“He picked the lock.”

Seth confirms with a smirk.

“Little Richard always pulled that shit on me whenever I decided to bring a girl home while we were growing up.”

“You locked _our_ fucking room. What was I supposed to do?”

“Respect the sock hanging on the door handle. Now you see how fun that is? Karma, bitch!”

“Seth…”

“Okay, sorry, Katie-Cakes.” he says in a more serious tone “But thing is, if I’m not getting laid, nobody is. Besides, what kind of big brother would I be if I didn’t cock block the little lizard here?”

“Okay, okay!” Richie announces raising his hands in surrender “Wait in the living room, at least. We’ll be there in a minute.”

Seth seems about to protest when he actually sees the looks on their faces.

“Right” he gives them a pointed look “But don’t take too long, lovebirds.”

When he’s gone, Richie turns to her and brushes her hair between his fingers.

“Want me to kick him out? I know some jiu-jitsu.”

“My hormones would love that.” she answers putting her arms around his neck “But my brain thinks it looks like Seth really needs some company, and we’ll have time later.”

He gives her an admiring look and she feels the heat rising to her cheeks.

“Okay. Go put some actual clothes on and I’ll make some more food for the needy lizard there.”

“Deal!” she starts leaving the kitchen, but stops mid-step “Next time I come over, you better have that lock reinforced”

“Count on that!”

**Author's Note:**

> PS: I’m never happy with my smuts, but I write them anyway, cause… hey, trial and error, right?
> 
> PS1: If you didn’t like what you read, I was sick and under the influence of all kinds of medicide while writing this, so that’s no at all my fault u.u (:P)
> 
> PS2: Seth here is totally inspired by aForgottenWeasley's portrayal of him in For I Have Sinned xD
> 
> PS4: I reviewed it a few times, but if you find any mistakes, well… Oops!


End file.
